Fighter
by goldconverse
Summary: Kurt has a severe case of Autism and after his boyfriend is locked in Jail for rape he must transfer schools. On his first day he realizes he needs to stay in the closet to escape the attention. But what happens when Coach Sylvester finds out and blackmails him into starting a new glee club, where the boy he likes is on the opposing team?
1. New begginings

I watched as the drops going at 5 drops per minute fell into the kitchen sink which was 2 1/2 years old. I found it quite relaxing hearing the water droplets drop one after the other with a reasonable gap in between each one. I did that for a while before my best friend Gracie walked into the kitchen, She placed her hand in front of me so I would be the one to hold her hand. I looked up at her and assessed her outfit. She was wearing a light blue dress with 123 white flowers printed all over it, 62 on the back and 61 on the front side of the blue dress. She really did look pretty, I like it when she look's pretty. Cause she is much more confident and she really does glow. When I say she looks pretty I don't mean I would want to date her or anything. She's a girl and I don't like girls the way I should. I like boy's more, even though I find it hard to tell whether they like me back or not. Gracie said that was normal for people to feel this way. Especially after my last relationship.

I had a boyfriend a few months ago, but he's in prison and he did really nasty things to me. Dad say's he wants him dead because of what he did to me. After he was locked away in a prison in Chicago I felt much safer. When everyone at school knew about it they all would bombard me with a load of questions or sympathetic gestures and I would often run away from school and last week my dad decided I was going to move schools so I could have a fresh start. He had signed me onto the list for The William McKinley waiting list and I got in straight away for my above average grades. Everyone tells me I'm smart, and I like it when they say those sorts of things. It makes me happy inside and I tend to feel better throughout the whole day. My favorite subject is Music because I know 1,200 songs off by heart. I play piano as well as sing and can also play the harp to a certain extent and guitar. Dad taught me a bit of piano and I enjoyed when he did that, It was my mum's piano so it reminded me of her when I played. My mum died when I was 8years 5 months and 11 days old, I am now 16 years 10 months and 23 days old. I've missed her since she's died. I loved her and dad, but now Gracie is the only female person in my life right now.

I love Gracie, she has been my best friend for 3 years 7months and 11 days. I always look up to her, even thought I'm 3 months and 14 days older and 2.88 inches taller than her. She teaches me things that people in normal public school don't teach you. She taught me that when people's mouths are turned down at the edges slightly that they are upset about something and that I should ask if they are OK. She also taught me that when the edges of the mouth turn upwards that they are happy. I like it when my dad looks like that, I like it when he smiles. I try and smile sometimes but I don't feel happy so It's pointless trying to smile.

When I woke up in hospital 3 months ago my dad's face was just like it is when you are upset but his face was red and watery. He'd been crying. Gracie told me that crying can sometimes mean complete happiness, laughing too hard, extreme coldness, or the most common; incredibly upset. I've not seen my dad cry since my mum died and her funeral. That was a while ago now and I still feel sad about it. But that, I know is normal. I asked my dad in the hospital why he was upset and he told me that David was in prison because he raped me. He'd been a terrible boyfriend; he would shout at me and not tell me what he felt, which he promised he would do. We promised each other we would tell the other what we were feeling but when he shouted he wouldn't tell me. He would be too busy shouting. The third time he shouted at me for forgetting to check under his pillow for his phone he hit me. He then called me an idiot which I didn't like so I stopped talking to him. That just made him even angrier and he hit me more and more. He would do it every other day for a month. At the end of that month he went to prison. We'd been going out for only 3 month 7 days and 6 hours. He was my first boyfriend and I will never see him again. I know I should be angry at him but I can't be. I can't be angry at his because I don't remember being raped, my dad told my the doctors found different drugs in my system which I had no idea about.

"Hey Kurt, what's wrong?" I heard Gracie ask me. I took her hand slowly from the table and cradled it in my hands.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked her. I didn't know how to answer that question. There wasn't anything at all wrong with me so I was confused

"What do you feel Kurt?" She asked, this time I understood her and kissed her hand making her emit and strange sound.

"I feel nerves, but what was that noise you made?"

"I giggled, It meant I was happy and slightly giddy that you kissed my hand. It was sweet" She smiled and I attempted to smile back because the nerves I felt had disappeared. Gracie giggled again and held out her hand again for me to take, and I did. She dragged me into the hallway and picked up our bags. She was going to this new school with me because she said she could help.

"FINN!" She shouted suddenly and I whipped my head round so fast I heard 4 joints in my neck crack. She only smiled in return and gestured towards Finn who was sat in the 3 year old living room with his $5.99 red earphones in. I listened to the beats and he was listening to Elton John. I didn't know he liked Elton John at all, I'd ask him about it later. After a few more moments Gracie went over to him and yanked the headphones out of his ears. She looked cross but I knew she wouldn't hurt him, she would never hurt a fly.

"Finn we need you to drive me and Kurt to school. It's his first day and all" Gracie explained. Finn nodded in defeat and grabbed his old Adidas bag from behind the door of the cupboard under the stairs.

"Let's go then kiddies!" He exclaimed and I smiled. Gracie whispered something in my ear but I didn't hear so I ignored her. She knows sometimes I don't like whispering so she didn't bother saying whatever it was again.

Once in the dusty car with about 121mph I started to feel the nerves come back. I looked to Gracie for help and she held out her hand. I didn't know when people were scared but she was bloody good at it.

"So Kurt. Um..Burt made me promise not to mention about Karof-David OK? and I promise I won't" He told me and I patted him on the back like I saw him and dad do.

"Thank you Finn"

"No problem"

Nobody talked from then on because I hate it when people are talking in a car where I can hear all the other things going on outside. I like the sound of the engine of the car because it's a low hum and it relaxes me slightly. However I hate the sound of beeping horns and door's slamming shut. If I hear more loud noises I start to get confused. I can hear all these things but I can't make them out at all. Gracie says that I should have at least 2 hours a day alone in my room. My dad noise proof the windows and the walls are extra thick so my brain can shut off at night. Sometimes I can hear people shuffling outside my door but that's OK, because I know that it's either dad, Carol, Gracie or Finn. And I trust them all. It took me a while to trust Carol and Finn but I had to because my dad loved her and I wanted my dad to be happy. Carol is amazing and she understands me just as much as Gracie because she's a nurse at the local hospital. Finn however was a struggle to get a long with. He wasn't aloud to move in because he was unconsciously loud with all his play station games and Xbox marathons with his friends. He had to make a lot of sacrifices for me and that's when I realized he was OK and a great step brother. Even Carol and dad had to sacrifice their dream wedding with a small and short ceremony with only us and Gracie. I love Carol and Finn now, they have done so much for me and I can't believe how they cope but they do, for me.

"Welcome to McKinley Kurt" Finn exclaimed opening my door and pulling me from my thoughts. I didn't even know we stopped until the engine cut out.

Gracie held out my bag and I placed it on my shoulder blade where I knew it wouldn't dig in.

"Kurt can I link my arm with yours?" Gracie asked and I nodded, She looped her arm around mine and I liked it. It took only a few months until I allowed Gracie to make any physical contact with me, now I'm thankful I did. She is so kind with me and It makes me feel like a regular teenage boy when I hold her hand and smile at her. I really do love her.

We walked into the school building and all eyes turned on us, I felt very sick and I knew my face was pale by now. There was so much noise but Gracie had shown me a tip on how to make all of it blend into white noise. It's like when the vacuum is on and you cover your ears with your hands and then take it away. After a while it isn't an annoying loud noise but white noise. I like white noise. I noticed the bulletin board which was full of all these different clubs, but only 3 caught my eye; the cheerios, which was the school cheer leading club. I love athletics because I like to run and I have to keep my shape. One of the others was the boxing club; When I was 10 I felt the bullying became incredibly bad and I didn't know Gracie then. It was only 2months and 42 days after my mum died and I felt nothing but numb and angry. When I started boxing I felt all the anger seep from me into the punches and it was so therapeutic. The last club was called glee club, I knew I had to join some sort of musical club since I knew so much about it. I could play piano perfectly and knew 12,00 songs and all the lyrics. I could also play the harp and guitar. The glee club at my old school stopped because of insignificant funds so the fact they had a glee club that last year came 4th at Nationals is definitely something I would like to do.

Gracie and I walked along the hallway with Finn walking behind us until we came to a sudden halt as soon as we heard a slam of a locker. I was finally back into reality and looked at the small disheveled boy lying in a heap on the dirty ground. His face was blank and didn't show any emotion what so ever so I asked Gracie how he felt.

"He doesn't want to show anyone because he's embarrassed" Gracie whispered, and for once I knew why. I used to get in trouble all the time at school for saying rude things that I didn't know was rude. When Gracie found me she told me everything that I should or shouldn't say. She really was amazing.

"Hello, are you OK?" I asked the boy lying on the floor. He shook his head and started to get up.

"No I'm not. Thank you though" He sighed and reached out his hand "I'm Blaine" He looked at to me and was silent, I knew I was supposed to speak but I didn't want to say something rude. After a while Finn cleared his throat and I turned to face him.

"Blaine, Kurt doesn't touch people he doesn't know. See you in glee though tonight" Finn explained, the boy "Blaine" nodded and went off in the other direction. We stood in silence before I just really needed to know

"Finn, why was he pushed over?" I gushed. I heard Finn sigh and rub the back of his neck, I knew this meant he felt nervous so I said please, cause when I say please he tells me anything I want to know. Gracie told me that, she says he would be so easy to blackmail.

"Kurt, this school has a problem with gay people. They don't like that and treat them badly." Finn explained and I felt my heart drop, but It didn't because that isn't able to happen.

I then saw Blaine come back towards us in a rush but he looked a little different. He was dripping with what seemed to be a drink of some sort, it was bright red and looked sticky and uncomfortable. He grabbed a bag from his locker and pushed open the door labelled 'boy's bathroom'. If that was what happens to the people who are gay in this school I am most definitely not telling anybody. How can I if people will push me and touch me with their hands. No. I can't and won't, no body can force me out of the closet at this school.


	2. Girlfriend

After first period I had begun the first part of my plan; the plan being that nobody would know that I am in fact gay. I know people always say you should be who you truly are but I seriously don't want to deal with harsh consequences like Blaine had done to him. I felt so bad for him, especially since his green bow tie with 18 1cm2 dots got ruined. I liked his outfit very much. He had a pair of Capri pant's on that ended 10 centimeters above his ankle. He also wore a white polo shirt with a black vest top underneath. All off it was topped off with the brown shiny dress shoes which weren't accompanied by socks which I found slightly odd. You might think that me remembering all of that is kind of stalkery, but I'm not a stalker. I just simply have an amazing memory. That's why I am good at music and my lessons, I can remember the notes, timing and lyrics perfectly after a listen to a song only once. And that's why you shouldn't think I'm a stalker.

My plan to make sure nobody knew my secret was the following. (I written it in chronological order in number's 1-3 because I like order and professionalism)

1. Tell Grace and Finn my plan in case they tell

2. change my clothing (because Grace says that people can tell that I'm not exactly your average straight guy from the flamboyant things I wear)

3. make Grace my girlfriend (requires a lot of work)

I think that should do it, maybe the forth would be "not to kiss boy's" but that was kind of a given. I made a note of them in my red notebook that was $2 from a market my dad went to in Europe for my parents honey moon. In the 10 years they were together none of them had used it so when my mother died from a car accident on the 7th January, my dad gave that notebook to me. I treasured that note book for my mum, because it still smelled like her and I knew she would be upset if I ruined it. She got mad at me for ruining things, but she would always realize it wasn't anything I could help.

When I was an infant I use to get very confused sometimes and would scream at my parents for little things that would annoy me, I don't remember this but I would thrash around and knock items over and they would break sometimes. Mother was especially upset when I broke her favorite amaranth pink vase in the front room at our first home. It was a gift from my great grand mother. Whom is dead. Most of my family is dead; my mom, grandparents and great grandparents and I've got two aunts and one uncle left from 5 aunties and 2 uncles. That is because my mother and father were both the younger siblings in my family by a great deal so my aunts and uncles were a lot older than them.

I don't want to die, I feel that life is a gift and no matter what you choose to do with it, you have to make it the best you can. I don't believe in religion so I don't think we ever meet in heaven or get reincarnated into a rat or an owl. I prefer science because I can see proof rather than books that were written years after the incidents happened. This means that the facts may be unreliable and lies. And I don't like lies. So that's why you should spend more time with the ones you love, because it might be the only chance you get.

"Kurt, come on we have lunch" Grace stood in front of me at my desk. I was sat next to a ginger haired boy who had a dopey look on his face and seemed to have not used any deodorant or soap this morning. I looked up at the clock at it exactly 13:21.56 which meant that I'd not realized that it was the beginning of lunch and most of the class had left by now. Grace stood smiling down at me and her hand was on my desk with her palm facing up. This meant she wanted to hold my hand. So I did.

"Where do you want to sit for lunch Kurt?" Grace asked once we walked into the busy hallway. I shrugged because I didn't feel like talking and Grace told me that shrugging meant "I don't know" or "I don't mind". We walked through the hallways and down stairs until we reached a tree near 1,000 benches all in lines surrounding a football pitch. I like football because I like kicking things, and my dad likes playing football with me because he likes to bond with me. I like to 'bond' with my dad because I love him and he loves me. I have fun when me and dad go to the movies or build a car, especially when we go really early to the cinema and hardly any one else is in the cinema. It feels like we are the only two people in the world, and I love it.

"The floor's wet" I state simply. I look to the white benches and see others sitting further away on one of them. "Shall we sit there?" I ask pointing to the bleachers.

"Sure"

I like sitting on these chairs because they are nice and white, and I like white because it reminds me of clouds and my teddy Beth. My mom had it as a little girl and it was a white teddy bear with a red spotty bow tie. I used to look at it when i was in mother's room because she put it on the highest shelves with all her jewelry and I longed for when I could hold it. In my mom's Will it stated that the teddy bear was mine and I was thrilled. I keep it on me all the time so right now it's in my bag in one of the zipped up pocket's. If I'm ever without it I can't talk to anyone because Beth is my voice and she always needs to be with me.

"Look, it's the cheerleaders" Grace exclaimed when a group of 16 girls wearing same cheer leading uniforms can running enthusiastically out of the school and on to the football pitch. They all looked happy and fresh faced and it made me smile.

"They look so happy" I thought out loud and Grace said she agreed with me. She also told me how she wanted to be a cheerio, which is what they call themselves. But she couldn't because she wasn't popular enough. I was upset then because Grace said she wasn't popular, which I thought wasn't true since she is so nice to me and everyone else that nobody should dislike her. She just snorted when I said that and told me that in this school thing's were a little different.

"HEY YOU!, WHAT'S your name?!" A Latino looking girl asked as she came running up to us, she started off shouting but as she came nearer she lowered her voice since she was panting slightly. She raised her left eye brow and I didn't know what that meant. So I panicked a little and looked away.

"Um...hello, you boy, what's your name?" The girl repeated, I didn't want her to say it again so I looked up.

"Kurt" I stated simply, hoping that she would be content with that and leave, but she didn't. She climbed up the bleachers to the one me and Grace was sitting at and stood in front of us.

"You're new, I've not seen you before" The girl said and I nodded, even though it was a hysterical question which meant the person already knew the answer so you didn't really need to tell them. She then looked at me closely and her eyes raked up and down my body, I knew that she was "checking me out" so I got self-conscious and worried.

"Hey, you're hot. We should totes go out. What do you say new boy, Tonight six O'clock breadstix?" She asked and I felt a mixture of panic and relief, If me and this girl went out on a date I didn't need to go on one with Grace. Who was now looking at me with bulging eyes.

"I...I...um..yes?" I stuttered "but what's your name?" I felt stupid for asking that but I really didn't know.

"Santana, Santana Lopez" She purred and then stalked off back onto the field and to her cheer leading friends. At my left side I heard Grace loudly clear her throat which meant she wanted to talk to me. I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Kurt, you just agreed to go out on a date with a girl and you're gay!" She snapped so I knew she was mad, and just to confirm my suspicion she then said "And yes Kurt, I am confused and slightly annoyed you didn't think about it properly" This made me mad with myself when she said that I didn't think about it properly like I should have done.

"Grace I am so sorry and I know I shouldn't pretend and hide but I can't deal with the stuff they put Blaine through this morning because he's gay" I gushed because I felt so desperate to get it all out at once, not even thinking about the repercussions.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I understand and I promise not to tell anyone."

"What, really?!" I exclaimed

"Yes Kurt, I can't expect you to allow people to push you around and take it freely with your...condition" She said and I felt a little piece of me break. I hate it when she brings that sort of thing up. As my friend she was never supposed to bring it up.

"Thank you"

_Little did they know but a certain cheer leading coach with amazingly amazing hearing abilities was still standing out on the pitch listening to their conversation._

* * *

"Hey Kurt, are you coming to glee tonight, Finn say's you're pretty damn good" I hear someone behind me say. I turn around and see Blaine standing there in a different outfit than earlier looking like an excited puppy dog.

"I can't, I've got a date tonight with Santana" I say and I see his face drop suddenly and I feel incredibly guilty for making him feel sad. Then I remember it's only until 6 and I can get ready for a date in an hour at least.  
"Actually yes, I can go" I see the smile reaper but it's not as big as the one before. He nods slowly and turns around and starts to walk down the hall so I follow him cautiously.

I notice him turning into a music room, waving slightly to make me come in too. As I walk in I see 13 other kids already sitting in odd seats in the room and I am happy to see Santana sitting in the far corner giving me a small smile. I smile back and walk to sit next to her. I see Blaine in the corner or my eye with two eyebrows raised looking at Santana and me. I ignore it and sit down next to her and another boy who looks pretty intimidating because of his size.

Everyone seems to be talking to each other in little groups for a while and I don't pay much attention to what they're saying. After about 3 minutes I hear my ringtone for Grace come from my left pocket and I quickly see that she has sent me a text.

**to Kurt**

**From Grace  
**

**Where are you? :L confused  
**

I begin to feel a little selfish when I first read her message, I promised her I would meet up with her before the end of school. I didn't forget because I never forget anything, I just simply had other arrangements that take place at the same time.

**to Grace**

**From Kurt**

**In the music room 601, glee club is about to start, please find me! :L worried**

I click send and as soon as I do a man around 34 comes striding in with 6 various boxes in his arms. He seems quite familiar and I realise he is the glee club director whom I saw briefly on the way to second period. He was talking to a blonde haired women and smiling, his smile was very big so I knew he was very happy. He was wearing what he's wearing now but his tie is slightly looser. He's now risen both eye brows and his eyes and very wide and staring at me, but I'm not sure what this means and I wish Grace was here to tell me.

"Oh, hello. Are you thinking to join glee club?" The man asked me and his looks seem unreadable to me and I feel slightly sick and worried. My throat's dry and scratchy so I just nod as a reply. "Well that's great, can I ask you to audition today or later this week?" He says and I shrug because everyone is now staring at me and I hate it. I want to get up off my seat and run away but as I think this Grace comes into the room and I feel automatically more relaxed. I see that Finn is right behind her and I smile to him because I feel happy that he is also there.

"Kurt, there you are. I didn't know where you were, you scared me!" I hear her say and I'm not sure if she's annoyed or relieved because she doesn't say or give me any sign. I see that now people are looking between myself and Grace. I still don't like it.

"I like singing and music, please could I join the new directions?" I ask.

"Yes, of course Kurt. If that's your name" The glee club director says.

"Kurt Hummel is my name and this is Grace Downy" I say

"Hey guys, this is my step brother whose just transferred here, he can sing like...amazingly" Finn says as he sit's down next to me. So now I'm next to Santana and Finn. I look across at Grace and I want so badly to push Santana away so Grace can be near me. But I don't because I don't want to touch her.

"I don't want to sing today, can I sing tomorrow at 5:30 please, for my audition. Could Grace sing with me too please?" I ask looking at Grace and then at the director of glee club. Whom is now smiling. I guess he is happy that I can audition but I can't be sure.

"That would be wonderful Kurt, now Santana why don't you start us off. You said earlier you had something you wanted to say" He hear him say averting his eyes over to Santana who is smiling and raising her eyebrow. She nods and moves off the chair with two blond girls following her. This means that I don't need to sit next to them, so I stand up and move to sit down on Finn's other side where Grace has a chair available to sit at. She sit's down and I start with all my questions.

"why was everyone staring?"

"Because you're new and they're interested in you"

"What is Santana feeling, her smile was different to the glee club directors"

"She is smug, you know what that means don't you?" I nod. I have other questions but I want to watch Santana sing her song. So I end our whispered conversation and watch as Santana whispers something to the 5 band members that quickly sort out there instruments to suit the song. The opening bars sound and I know the song completely.

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

Santana stood in the middle of the two blonde girls who stood 30 centimemtres back from Santana. They both sung the harmonies and sounded amazing.

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious **

**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**

** Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**

I knew that Santana was singing the song to me because she was staring right at me and so was the two back up singers.

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious**

**And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess**

**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**

**You can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**N****o way no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

**And even when you look away I know you think of me**

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**

**'Cause she's like so whatever**

**And you can do so much better**

**I think we should get together now**

**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**

**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)**

One of the blond girls was smiling at me and she looked really pretty. I could detect her voice and I liked it a lot. She seemed lovely

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way)**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**

**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**

**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way, hey hey!)**

When the song finished I clapped and I went up to the smiling blond girl. "Hi, I'm Kurt"

"I'm Brittany...you're pretty" She said and we smiled at each other before Santana interupted us.

"Did you like my song Kurt?" She asked and I nodded because she had a nice voice. I didn't get what she was singing about but I liked the tune.

There was another song that Finn sung with his girlfriend that I liked. After that performance the door to the choir room swung open and two people came walking in. One was in a cheerleading uniform and the other in a track suit. The elder one in the track suit pointed to me.

"You, Kurt Hummel. In my office now!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this, I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed because it means a lot to me. Thanks to: WallCanvas, PurpleRose90210, S.M.F.A.H, Klainerness, .5 and JMarieAllenPoe xx please review xx**


	3. Deals

**Hello everyone. After I posted this chapter yesturday I got a review from a guest saying that Kurt's Autism wasn't that clear and after going through it I realized she couldn't have been more correct. I want this to be about Kurt's struggle with dealing with everything so I should definitely have put more clear signs that he is autistic, otherwise; what's the point. So say thank you to the person who reviewer called 'guest' original huh? :P anyway I changed bit's of it and added some more stuff and I would defo read all of it because I personally think it'll help make sense.**

* * *

I knew that the women in the polyester tracksuit was talking to me. But, no matter how hard I tried; I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy with me. She had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, like she was about to kiss someone. But she was looking at me, so I don't think she wanted to kiss me at all. Everyone is know looking at me and I hate it, I can feel my temperature rise suddenly at all the attention.

"Can..Can Grace come with me to where ever you are taking me, please?" I asked, wanted, needing Grace with me right now. I heard something click behind me and whipped my head around. I listened again and heard the opening bars to 'let me entertain you' by Robbie Williams. I then heard another clicking noise and the volume of the music got louder. The sound was coming from the direction of a small Asian girl with Pink, Blue and yellow patterned earphones plugged into an iPod touch. The case of which had a small white fluffy poodle with a black and pink background. There were a lot of scratches on the case which led me to believe that she liked to listen to music a lot. I could talk to her later because I like music as well. Maybe she shared my love of Broadway musicals too!

She shrugged and turned her gaze from me to Grace who sat next to me. Grace grabbed her bags and held out her hand for me, and I followed them both out of the choir room and glee club. We walked down a few halls until the women stopped outside a door labelled " " I guessed that the room was hers, since she had a key for it.

"Now, Porcelain, Bambi; Have a seat" She told us and I sat down quickly. I didn't know what she meant when she said Porcelain and Bambi because she knew both our names. I heard Grace make some sort of snorting sound and I immediately looked at her.

"I hate nicknames" She told me and I said I didn't either.

"Sorry that I'm not sorry for interrupting, but I need a chat with the pasty face ghost boy over here" The women in the track suit said. I straightened up and bit whilst she continued. "So I heard about your little secret Porce, and I've got to say I'm sorry"

"Excuse me!" Grace exclaimed form beside me. "What secret, and how did you find out" She snapped, I knew she was mad, I always knew when 'Grace' was mad.

"Well, Bambi after cheerios practice I noticed two new faces sitting on the bleachers so I did a little spying. I heard that Kurt here is gay and has an issue, so I did a little digging"

"You didn't" She replied, she looked like she was about to kill Grace, In my opinion of course. Her eyes were narrowed; lips pursed and back straight as a building.

"Oh, but I did. Turns out Kurt here has a severe case of autism, and what I am truely sad to say but was raped by a previous boyfriend. I can't tell you how much I feel for you Porcelain"

I looked down at my hands, because even though the lady said she was being honest doesn't mean she was. This is what I don't like; when people take my 'issue' as a way to annoy and make fun of me. I'm still a person, even though I don't want complete strangers touching me, or that I can't tell what people feel easily. I still feel myself.

"Kurt, I think she is sorry. You should trust her" I heard Grace say from my left. I knew that if Grace trusted someone then I should too, since she always put's my needs before her own. Even though this women didn't seem to be a very nice, or at all nice person; it didn't mean that I shouldn't trust her. You should never judge judge a book by It's cover. I like this quote a lot, The English idiom "**don't judge a book by its cover**" is a metaphorical phrase which means "you shouldn't prejudge the worth or value of something, by its outward appearance alone" The famous quote first came about in 1944 in the American journal American Speech as "you can't judge a book by its binding". In 1946 the phrase first appeared in the murder mystery novel Murder in the Glass Room (by Edwin Rolfe and Lester Fuller) as "you can never tell a book by its cover."

However it can be traced as far back as the 1st and 2nd centuries AD, the Roman author Juvenal wrote in Satires, "Fronti nulla fides," which translates as, "Never have faith in the front." This is why I decided to listen to Grace, to trust Ms Sylvester.

"What do you want from me?" I asked and the women laughed a little. I felt hurt.

"I want you to join cheerios. Make Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel fall in love with you. Then convince them to join the new, better glee club that myself and Rachel's blood related mother, will run. I want you to make the the new directions fail and be forced to join Sue's kids. Will Schuester will be forced to quit and I will be given the money for the glee club. How does that sound my little gay friend?" She asked.

"But...I want to join the new Directions"

"Let me make this clear. If you don't do it I'll tell everyone you're gay and you will be forced to tell everyone your past and about your autism. Do it"

"You can't black mail a student!" Grace exclaimed, standing up from her seat.

"Actually I can, and I just did" Mrs Sylvester retorted and Grace looked even angrier the more she said.

"I'll do it; I'll join the so called 'cheerios' and get the girls to join your glee club. I'll do it, but nobody can know" I said

"You have yourself a deal, first assignment. get a cheerio girlfriend, your little friend here can join too. Also I want a name for the new glee club. Now get the hell out of my office!"

* * *

Once me and Grace went back into the choir room they had already begun to do a group number. The song was 'Dynamite', I like that song and they all looked like they were having a lot of fun. I really wanted to join them but If I was going to help Ms Sylvester with her new glee club then I'd have to leave. No point pretending that I wasn't.

"Hey Kurt, how are you finding the school so far?" Someone asked, I turned around and saw Brittany standing in front of me wearing a massive smile.

"Hi, Brittany right?" I asked and she nodded "I love it here" I told her, it was partly true, I loved the fact I was starting a new life basically and no one really knew my past apart from Grace and Finn.

"That's great" She said and then walked away. At first I thought I said something that made her upset, but when she turned around she was still wearing that massive smile and also winked at me. Then Santana caught my eye and ran up to me in her skimpy cheerio skirt.

At first I thought that she was going to kiss me or at least try and hold my hand so I instinctively moved back a little, so she didn't attempt any contact with me.

"Hey Kurtsie, I can't wait for our date. Glee has just finished so I've got an hour until I get you all to myself" Remember when I said I didn't want her to touch me, what she just said kind of implied that she would do just that.

"I need to tell you something" I told her and walked into the far corner of the room.

"What is it baby" She winked just like Brittany had done, although this time I felt uncomfortable with it.

"I don't like having people touch me when I haven't known them for at least 3 months" I told her and she seemed a little shocked. Her eye brows rose and she didn't speak for a bit. Definitely shock.

"Oh OK, I know what you mean if it makes you feel any better. My sister is a virgin and won't let any boy come in 6 feet of her without gloves" She then started laughing and it made me think she was laughing at me.

"I'm not a virgin" I said defensively and she nodded slowly. Even though I don't remember it and it was against my wishes I still lost my virginity to Dave Karofsky. "Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect -and I don't live to be- but before you start pointing fingers...make sure you hands are clean!" I said to her and walked away. But before I could she ran up to the door so I couldn't get out.

"Look, I don't know what the hell that was but I'm sorry okay. I guess I'm just a bitch" Santana said

"OK, I'm going now" I told her, confused as to why she called herself a bitch.

"Oh well I'll look forward to tonight, even if the chance of a make out at the end is rare" She said and left the room.

It was then I saw Blaine staring at me, I gave him a small smile and he gave me one back. I don't normally like people making eye contact with me because it freaks me out. But with Blaine, I made an exception. I looked down at his clothes and thought he looked really handsome right then, his smile was amazing and I could easily tell that he was happy. With Santana I can't figure out her facial expressions, they are too complicated and odd to only mean happy.

"Bob Marley" I heard him saw, his lips curved up into a smile. I didn't say anything so he continued. "What you said to Satan, it was a quote from Bob Marley." Blaine told me and I nodded. I didn't know what he meant by 'Satan' because I didn't talk to Satan, I talked to Santana.

"Yeah. I love his work" I told him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"You look really nice" Blaine said and I felt myself blush, I knew he was telling the truth because I did look amazing. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a brown and black stripey jumper that I got for $40 online. Blaine looked really nice aswel, But as soon as I saw him I realized that he had changed from his previous outfit than I saw him in this morning. I guessed that he had been slushied and he always would bring in spare clothes. He had a purple pair of converses, white capri pants and a black polo shirt. He was also wearing a purple and white bow tie. Cute or what!? That is a rhetorical question which means that of course he looked cute but it was just so amazing that I had to ask. I

"You do too"

"Um...do you...maybe want to come round me house?...tomorrow?" Blaine asked me and I immediately nodded. Maybe a bit too much because my head began to ache a second later.

"Why?" I asked

"To hang out, I guess" He replied

"What would we be doing exactly when 'hanging out'?" I asked and he just laughed. I suddenly felt very awake that there was no one left in the room but could only detect three other people in 3m2 from us. Blaine stopped laughing suddenly and muttered 'sorry' under his breath.

"Talking maybe?" He offered and I nodded. Normally I hate talking to people, especially chatting because it is normally pointless and you don't get anything out of it. For example: _"Isn't the weather nice today Kurt?" _

_"Yes, It seems to be very hot and not at all cold"_

_"I saw Mrs Brown walking her dog today"_

_"Was it the blue or red collar?"_

_"I can't remember"  
_

This shows how chatting is just something to waste a person's time. However with Blaine I could actually find out things about him and see if he liked the same kind of music that I like.

"Sure I would love to" Blaine smiled again but this time it reached his eyes. After we swapped numbers I left for home and he texted me where he lives and what time I should meet him. I then realized that I had trusted a complete stranger with my number. I've never given away my number to someone I've not known for at least two months. However what made things even more complicated was the fact I had agreed to go to his house tomorrow. I can't put into words why but when Blaine is happy he smiles a lot and I like it when he smiles because he is really pretty when he does. I wonder if that's the reason I agreed to all this; because I like his smile.

* * *

It only took me 10 minutes to get ready for my date with Santana. I didn't take a shower and all I did was change my jumper to a white shirt and 2.6 wide black tie. I wore black doc martins and shoved my mom's notebook in my back pocket. I always keep it with me, always.

When I got to the restaurant I immediately saw Santana and wished I had brought Grace with me. I really didn't want to talk to her and spend the evening her, especially because she was drawing a lot of the male attention in the restaurant. She was wearing a skin tight black dress that made her look much taller. If I was being honest I would say that she looked like a slut. I didn't say that to her because that would make her mad at me so I just told her I thought she looked nice and she told me the same thing back.

"So tell me about yourself" Those 5 words made everything that I was trying to do now crumbled. I didn't know what to say to her, she wanted to know what happened to me before I got to McKinley but how could I. She was a cheer leader and what I heard from Grace and Finn, it meant that she was incredibly popular and would know mostly everything that was happening in the school. She would probably tell Brittany or some other girls and then everyone would find out and make my life hell on earth. (even though I don't believe in god, or heaven, or hell)

I knew she was waiting for me to saw something because she was tapping her fingers on the table in an attempt to try and get me to answer her. Think fast Kurt, think fast.

"I am 16" I said, I knew that if I told her how many months, days and hours then she would think I was strange. Grace told me that I am very exact and that's because of my autism. She also said that I should try not to be so detailed in case somebody found out. Not that it's anything to feel bad about; I know many remarkable people that have had signs of Asperger's syndrome, including Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Albert Einstein, Marie Curie, and Thomas Jefferson.

"I know, you're a junior and your birthday is this year. Finn told us a bit about you the other week" I froze, Finn said that he didn't tell them about me. What if he told them all my secret's?!

"What did he tell you?" I asked, my throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. I hated feeling that this person knew my personal details.

"That you are 16, live with him, that you have an amazing voice, and he must have got this wrong but; he said you were gay"

. .HIM!. . . . well I'm not really going to, It's just a figure of speech that people say when they are mad.

But before I could say anything I noticed the faint voice coming from across the table and Santana's lips were moving. "Don't worry, I am too. Gay I mean, I won't say anything, I actually thought we could be each other's beards" She told me, I actually couldn't believe my ears, this girl who looked like she would get with any guy she saw; was gay. And was telling me about it after knowing me for a day!  
I knew what beards meant so that confused me even more, she could get any guy in the school, yet she chose me.

"what do you say?" She asked and I nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, If she was gay then I wouldn't have to kiss her or have her kiss me. I hope.

"good" I said just before I heard a loud banging. I looked to Santana to see if she knew what it was but she seemed unfazed. I then heard some swearing from a man about 34. The noise was plates shattering on the floor and it seemed to be coming from the kitchens. I couldn't believe that nobody here was going to help him, so I did.

"What are you doing?!" Santana asked me.

"Someone about 34 dropped 5 china plates 2minutes and 15 seconds ago and I should tell someone" I answered simply.

"What the fuck Kurt, sit back down you weirdo" She shouted and I immediately sat back down. When Dave first used that tone, was the day he first hit me.

"Sorry, but you talk pretty funny sometimes. But I think it's awesome" She said after 5 minutes of us not talking to each other.I liked that she said that, it made me feel better about myself; like Grace made me feel, but it felt different coming from Santana somehow.

The rest of the date went much better than expected. Knowing that we knew about each others sexual orientation made it much more comfortable. She told me that I was the only person she ever told about it and I felt incredibly happy. She trusted a total stranger and...wait... How do I know she isn't just lying to try and get some dirt on me just like the evil cheer leading coach did. I mean she is one of the most popular girls in school.

When It came to an end I actually felt a little sick, Santana was so hard to read.

"Santana"

"yeah"

"can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, I'll even tell the glee club that you're straight"

"Thank you"

"Kurt, will you be my fake boyfriend?"

"As long as I don't have to kiss you"

"Sure" she said, laughing as she did

"What's so funny?" I asked but she never answered my question.

"bye Kurt"

"Um...bye?"

* * *

At 10:34 my phone made a noise and vibrated, indicating that I had a text message. I clicked it open and saw that the text message was from Blaine.

**From Blaine**

**To Kurt  
**

**Hi Kurt, I am so exited for 2moz xx  
**

He put two kisses, and I bet he still thinks I'm gay

**To Blaine**

**From Kurt**

**Me too! xx**

* * *

**From Blaine  
**

**To Kurt  
**

**So why did you go out with Santana, If you're gay?**

* * *

**To Blaine  
**

**From Kurt  
**

**can I trust you?**

* * *

**From Blaine  
**

**To Kurt  
**

**Of course. I promise you  
**

* * *

**To Blaine  
**

**From Kurt  
**

**I don't want anyone to know I'm gay. because I'm scared I'm going to get treated, well, like you. I'm sorry**

* * *

**From Blaine  
**

**To Kurt  
**

**It's okay Kurt. I understand, but nobody outside glee knows. I promise  
**

* * *

**To Blaine  
**

**From Kurt  
**

**thank you xx  
**

* * *

**From Blaine  
**

**To Kurt  
**

**No problem. I bet you look nice right now ;)  
**

* * *

"Hey bud, how was the date?" My father walked into my room and I checked the time; 10:34. That's odd. I have an amazing memory and I knew that when I last checked the time on my phone when Blaine texted me was 10:34.

"good" I said reaching for my phone. I heard my dad pick something off of my desk and by the sound of it, it was the cheerio uniform that Ms Sylvester gave me. In the meanwhile I checked my inbox and found that I had one new message from Blaine

**From Blaine**

**To Kurt**

**Sorry, Can't do tomorrow. We are redecorating  
**

"You okay Bud, you look a little pale" I heard my dad say once he put down the box.

"I'm fine" I told him, but on the inside I didn't feel like it. I just had a day dream about texting Blaine. Why couldn't it have been true!

* * *

**hello everyone, sorry for that ending. I probably made you depressed :) Just need to say but Grace is based on Sarah Hyland. I would love to answer any questions about this story that you have. Please review! thanks to Purple rose,JMarieAllenPoe, .5 , WallCanvas and all the other people who don't have accounts for reviewing **


	4. My body

I had a very simple but refreshing weekend. I taught my dad how to make a simple cake and he gave me $25 for doing some work at the garage with him from last week. I also watched some television for about 2 hours on Sunday because Finn wanted to spend some time with me, since he said we don't see each other that much. Which I think isn't that true because I see him every day and we live with each other, so it's hard not to spend any time with him. I also counted all the leaves on the tree outside on the grass but it was windy and the leaves moved; so I couldn't count them all. I got to about 535 and had to stop because it started to rain. I don't like the rain because It smells strange and has all the dirt from the floor, and you would roll on the floor because It's dirty. **Rain** is liquid water in the form of droplets that have condensed from atmospheric water vapor and then precipitated—that is, become heavy enough to fall under gravity.

I spent 4 hours on Sunday evening trying to come up with a name for the new glee club Ms Sylvester wants me to join. Grace helped me as well and this is what we came up with

1. Concentric Voice

2. Sold out

3. Unsung

We only chose these three because if we had too many to choose from then it would confuse us. Notice how that it goes in alphabetical order. Me and Grace also made a dress for her first homework assignment. We always do homework as soon as we get it so we don't forget. It was something that made sense and I like knowing I've done something and I don't have to worry about it for another week. The dress was very simple and I found it rather pretty when Grace modelled it for me. It was a white dress with only running stitch holding it together. It had a blue ribbon at the hem of the dress that was 5 centimetres thick and it ended at the knee. It was very simple like I said but It was very neat and perfect. I'm sure Grace's teacher would feel the same way.

* * *

When Grace, Finn and myself arrived at school we were told to go into Music 11 by a blonde girl whom had the red white and black cheerleading uniform on. She didn't seem to be very friendly to me and Grace. She also seemed in a bit of a rush, I wondered why she was acting this way and what she was feeling because I couldn't seem to understand. Grace seemed to though and she walked quickly in front of me as I trailed behind.

The room was quite large and t was full of students. There were 10 girls and 6 boys. 7 of the girls had cheerleading uniforms on and the other three wore jeans and a t-shirt. All of the boy's wore casual clothing and had a letterman jacket on. All these numbers didn't include Grace, the girl who sent and here and I. I for one do not have a Letterman jacket on. I felt a bit uncomfortable when I walked in and they all stared at me. I felt rather embarresed and wanted to run away so they would stop staring so intently at me.

I was about to turn and run when I heard the familiar sound of Ms Sylvester's trainers on the shiny classroom floor. She patted me on the shoulder and I screamed. As soon as I thought about it Grace slapped a hand over my mouth and I screamed even more.

"KURT! Shut up" She said at me and I immediately stopped my screams. Eveyone else in the room seemed taken aback and looked around at everyone else in the room. "You mustn't touch him" Grace whispered to the teacher behind me, I knew she didn't want me to listen but I didn't know why. She knew I heard everything clearly.

"Fine. Whatever" Sue sighed and walked further into the room. "You are all here because you seem to be pretty popular and you're wearing either cheerio uniforms, letterman jackets or have rich mommies and daddies. I want to make you all sing and dance to music and beat those fat lazy asses called the Nude Erections and win Nationals. I then want all that money for the cheerios and Mr schue will be sacked because I am just too amazing. They might even let me take over glee club which I will disband immediately. You have no choice to whether you do this or not because I will kick you off the football team or Cheerios and you will have nothing to live for. Do I make myself clear….good…now here is Kurt Hummel who is the newest member of the cheerios and he is the leader of all of you. Got it good! Take it away Hummel" She said and I gulped.

"I have a…few ideas for names and I promise I won't make you do broadway or 80's" I told them and they all cheered.

"Thank god, I would've joined glee but the songs were so shitty"

"I like the name hot bitches"

"I like Broadway"

I heard everyone talking at the same time and the last people to speak I knew instantly. I turned around and saw Santana, my fake girlfriend and Brittany, the second most awesome girl alive! After Grace of course. I say alive because if I said, ever, then I would have made Brittany third, Grace second and my mum first. Santana smiled at me and Brittany jumped on me. I wanted to scream but I didn't dislike this new feeling of being jumped on (AU: Kurt wouldn't know that sounded rude!) Brittany smelled like strawberries and cream and liked it a lot.

After everyone was quiet I told them my three suggestions and they all voted for Concentric voice because they thought it sounded better than Nude Erections. I didn't understand why they kept saying that because I saw no Nude Erections anywhere.

It was nearly about time for the bell to go and Grace and me arranged a time table of the times we can all meet to have glee club. We decided to have Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school since we were just starting a needed a lot of practice. I also learned a few peoples name's in the 35 minutes we spent all together and I also found out that I had my first cheerleading lesson today at Lunch.

"So Kurt shall we make our thing official?" Santana asked me on our way out, I looked at her and she gave me a wink.

"Why did you wink?" I asked

"Because our relationsihp isn't as real as others you idiot!" She snapped and I felt upset that she called me an idiot. I wanted to hit her but Grace told me that using violence is never the answer, so I didn't.

"Now I guess?" I said and she suddenly did the unexpected; In the middle of the incredibly busy hallway when everyone was just going to class she kissed me. The kiss was very rough and sloppy, I felt very uncomfortable but I had no idea how to react. I couldn't pull away because then people might figure out that we aren't actually going out for real. She pulled away and smiled at me, I didn't smile back because I was too shocked but I let her kiss my check again and stalk off down the halls.

I looked around for Grace and she was by my locker with a very strange look on her face, I saw that standing down the end of the hallway was Blaine, he looked upset. I wanted to go and talk to him to see if he was ok but he walked off as soon as I took a step forward. I think he saw me coming and decided that he didn't want to talk to me. I really hope he didn't see Santana kiss me, he might think I don't like him and stop talking to me. I hope not.

"Hey Kurt, ready for Math?" Grace asked me and I nodded, I had the same class as her in maths because I taught her a lot when I was bored at home. She would love it when I taught her new things, she would find it helpful that I could help her with her homework, it made her smile.

* * *

Math's was uneventful and boring, the things that they taught us were things me and Grace have learnt before:QUESTION...  
A police officer is sitting at the side of the road on a motorbike with the engine running, monitoring motorist's speeds with a speed gun. The speedlimit is 100 km/h. A motorist passes the police officer at 120 km/h and as the car passes, the police officer starts from rest and chases the motorist with uniform accelaration of 3 m/s^2.  
A) How long does it take for the police officer to reach the car?  
B) What is the maximum speed of the police offficer?  
C) What is the distance travvled by the two vehilcles, when the police officer reaches the car.  
D) What distance does it take for the car to come to a stop?  
E) Skatch a velocity time graph of the motion of the two vehicles on the same set of axes.

ANSWER

A- set the 2 distance equations; 1 for velocity 1 for acceleration, equal to each other. then solve for time.  
b - accel x time is max velocity  
c - distance is velocity times time  
d - to find time to stop you need the negative acceleration.  
(need a time to stop, could assume same deceleration)  
assuming same deceleration  
from my calculation the bike is going double the speed of the car  
e - car will be straight line and bike a parabola

distance x = x0 v1t 1/2at^2

use this for both vehicles

Nobody else in the class got it but me and Grace. I don't think everyone is as smart as us and I felt pleased when the teacher said that me and Grace were amazing. She even gave us a bar of chocolate each she got for her birthday. Grace said she wouldn't take her birthday gift but when Miss said she was on a diet Grace agreed. I really liked that teacher because she made me feel special and I like feeling special, especially when I get rewarded for it. The chocolate was dairy milk and it was in 5 peices. I split it into two group and gave a peice away to Grace because I only eat even numbers. When I have peas for dinner I have to count each pair of two and stop if I've only got one left. Finn once told me that I was strange by doing that but my dad told him off and they had a chat after dinner. I heard it even though I had earphones in; my dad told him that I had to have things in order to carry on and function. It made me feel like a robot but I know I'm not a robot because I can change my mind, have feelings and I have organs inside of me.

My Favorite part of the body is the brain because It's where I keep everything I know the brain is the center of the nervous system in all vertebrate and most invertebrate animals—only a few invertebrates such as sponges, jellyfish, adult sea squirts and starfish do not have one, even if diffuse neural tissue is present. It is located in the head, usually close to the primary sensory organs for such senses as vision, hearing, balance, taste, and smell. The brain of a vertebrate is the most complex organ of its body. In a typical human the cerebral cortex (the largest part) is estimated to contain 15–33 billion neurons, each connected by synapses to several thousand other neurons. These neurons communicate with one another by means of long protoplasmic fibers called axons, which carry trains of signal pulses called action potentials to distant parts of the brain or body targeting specific recipient cells.

My second favorite is the heart beause it is what keep's us alive. Without it there would be nothing pumping the blood around our **heart** is a hollow muscle that pumps blood throughout the blood vessels by repeated, rhythmic contractions. It is found in all animals with a circulatory system (including all vertebrates).The term _**cardiac**_ (as in cardiology) means "related to the heart" and comes from the Greek καρδιά, _kardia_, for "heart".The vertebrate heart is principally composed of cardiac muscle and connective tissue. Cardiac muscle is an involuntary striated muscle tissue found only in this organ and responsible for the ability of the heart to pump average human heart, beating at 72 beats per minute, will beat approximately 2.5 billion times during an average 66 year lifespan. It weighs approximately 250 to 300 grams (9 to 11 oz) in females and 300 to 350 grams (11 to 12 oz) in normally draw the heart differently than what it really is and that confuses me. So when we were told to do valentine cards in 4th grade I drew the heart with all the arteries and I gave it to my dad who said he loved it.

"Kurt It's time for Cheerio's!" Grace told me as we sat in History. I didn't realize that 3 hours had passed. I was too busy thinking about the vital organs in my body.

* * *

**What a wacky way to end a chapter! Sorry about the long wait I can only update when I get the laptop which is rare. But I can go on facebook and wattpad on my phone caused ff and s&c are banned. Friend me on facebook and add a note saying you read my stories, I will let you know my name if you PM. Please check out my page and all my others stories because they all vary and it gives me inspiration to write when you review, so review my lovely people!**


	5. Cheerleading

Grace pulled me into a room with 25 girls in it. Some of the girls were talking about boys and the others were crying. I didn't understand why they were crying. Ms Sylvester didn't seem at all happy with them though, she had her back very straight, like a pole. And she was shouting very loudly at the crying girls. I heard a bit of their conversation but my father told me that I shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations, which was pretty hard right now because Ms Sylvester was shouting very loudly.

"You girls are CUT!" She screamed. I didn't know what she meant by that, they didn't look like were cut, their skin looked very smooth and soft and without any cuts. Whatever Ms Sylvester meant by that made them cry even harder, one of them looked towards me will their puffy eyes and wouldn't look away. Her eyebrows went downwards in the middle of her face and it looked like she was frowning but I couldn't be too sure. Then she proceeded to cry harder and pointed at me with her finger shaking slightly.

"YOU ARE LETTING THAT WEIRDO IN, BUT NOT US!" The crying girl shouted very loudly. I don't think they were happy tears at all. Then Grace stood in front of me so I couldn't see the crazy hysteric crying girl anymore. I smiled at Grace because I was thankful I couldn't see the snot that was dribbling from the girls nose as she cried. Grace didn't smile back though.

"Kurt we need to leave here" She said

"Why?" I asked, I didn't want to leave. If anything I wanted the snotty crying girl to leave.

"I don't want those mean girls to shout at you, It's not fair" She replied

then I said "But I want to stay, why can't they leave"

"They will leave but first we need to go into the locker rooms, come with me" She held out her hand but I didn't want to take it. She understood and turned to walk away with me following close behind. I looked back at the group of crying girls who were now knealing down on the floor holding each other whilst Ms Sylvester shouted at them.

It took us 1 minute and 34 seconds to get to the locker room. I would have counted more accurately if I had my stop watch, oh well. In the locker room was 44 lockers all around the room. In the middle of the room was 4 benches. On one of the benches sat a boy, that boy was Blaine. He didn't smile when we walked in though, he had something red and sticky all over his top half. It looked like the same thing that was thrown on his before.

"hi" I said as I sat down next to him. He moved away slightly and I didn't want him to so I moved closer.

"I don't want to get you covered in this Kurt" Blaine told me.

"I don't mind" I stated

"I'm sorry about the text I sent you, I really wanted to hang out"

"It's ok you are redecorating"

"what a lame excuse" Grace said, Blaine looked at Grace for a little while before she then decided to leave. "I'll give you 5 minutes" she said as she closed the door.

"is it an excuse?" I asked him, slightly sad that he wouldn't want me to come over to his house tonight.

"um..no...I mean, I guess I heard you were Santana's boyfriend over facebook and freaked out. I kinda like you Kurt" He told me, he said it really fast but because I have really good hearing I was able to understand what he said.

"I like you too" I told him, because I did. He seems really nice. "I would ask you to be my boyfriend but I don't want the school to know I am gay"

"wow Kurt, did you just come out to me?" Blaine asked and I nodded

"I feel I don't have to hide from you" Whatever I said must have made Blaine happy because he then hugged me. It was strange because normally I would scream or feel horrible inside when people touched me without my consent. Even when Grace hugs me it doesn't feel like this. I could feel this warmth spreading through me and made my tummy feel all fuzzy. I put my arms around him like I've seen people do in movies a lot of times, I even rested my head on his shoulder.

Blaine let out a sigh and let me go slowly, I felt sad. "You have really pretty eyes" Blaine said to me. That made my face go really hot and fuzzy. "Your cute when you blush" Blaine laughed. I was blushing? wow! I've never done that before.

**Blushing** refers to the involuntary reddening of a person's face due to embarrassment or emotional stress, though it has been known to come from being lovestruck, or from some kind of romantic stimulation. It is thought that blushing is the result of an overactivesympathetic nervous system. Severe blushing is common in people who suffer social anxiety in which the person experiences extreme and persistent anxiety in social and performance situations.

Blushing is generally distinguished, despite a close physiological relation, from flushing, which is more intensive and extends over more of the body, and seldom has a mental source.

If redness persists for abnormal amounts of time after blushing, then it may be considered an early sign of craniofacial erythem is a medical condition where a person blushes strongly with little or no provocation. Just about any situation can bring on intense blushing and it may take one or two minutes for the blush to disappear. Severe blushing can make it difficult for the person to feel comfortable in either social or professional situations. People who have social phobia are particularly prone to idiopathic craniofacial erythema. Psychological treatments and medication can help control blushing.

Some people are overly sensitive to emotional stress. Given a stimulus such as embarrassment, the person's sympathetic nervous system will cause blood vessels to open wide, flooding the skin with blood and resulting in reddening of the face. In some people, the ears, neck and upper chest may also blush. As well as causing redness, blushing can sometimes make the affected area feel hot.

**Erythrophobia** is the fear of blushing, from Greek: ερυθρός, red, and Greek: φοβία, fear, literally "fear of redness.".

"I like your hair, It's curly" I told him.

"Kurt?" He asked

"yes?"

"can I kiss you?" wow that's three questions in a row. Now, I'm not sure if I want Blaine to kiss me. Even though I am not really going out with Santana I still don't want to kiss someone else, even though I want to kiss Blaine but not Santana.

"Hang on a moment" I told him getting out my phone

**to Santana**

**I don't want to be your fake boyfriend any more, sorry **

the reply came almost instantly

**from Santana**

**fine fancy legs, I didn't think it was going to work anyway**

"um Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine said, making me jump. I forgot he was there.

"yes"

"yes what?"

"you asked me if you could kiss me and I say yes"

"oh!"

Blaine then moved slightly so he was facing me and he looked directly into my eyes, that made my cheeks go red again, darn blushing. Blaine's eyes were very intriguing and I felt myself drawn to them in more ways than one. They were bursting with color, a light brown with green and gold round the edges, I wish my eyes were that color. Then I felt pressure on my lips and knew that Blaine was kissing me! A **kiss** is the act of pressing one's lips against the lips or other body parts of another person or of an object. Cultural connotations of kissing vary widely. Depending on the culture and context, a kiss can express sentiments of love, passion, affection, respect, greeting, friendship and good luck, among many others. In some situations a kiss is a ritual, formal or symbolic gesture indicating devotion, respect or greeting, as in the case of spouses kissing at the conclusion of a wedding ceremony or national leaders kissing each other in greeting, and in many other situations. In my case this was a kiss of love and passion, and the first of many others to follow.

"That was nice" I said when we broke apart

"Your lips are so soft" Blaine told me

"So are yours"

"I wish you weren't going out with Santana" He said, then I remembered my texting conversation with Santana.

"I'm not. when you asked me to kiss you I texted Santana that I didn't want to be her boyfriend any more and she said that was fine!" I told him. Then he began to smile a lot, I smiled to because I felt like I couldn't not smile.

"You make me feel like no one else makes me feel like" I breathed out.

"I'm glad" He replied.

I heard a door being opened before I turned to see Grace standing looking red in the face and panting. "Time for cheerleading Kurt" She told me and ran back out. I knew that I now had to leave Blaine, he was now trying to rinse the red goo off of his hair.

"Are you going to be ok with that?" I asked pointing to his hair.

"Yeah, I've done it plenty times before" He laughed, but it didn't seem like he should laugh.

"You can watch me do cheer leading when you have finished" I told him, even though I secretly just want him to stay with me afterwards.

He nodded "Ok" He said "I'll see you in a few minutes" I then turned and left, making it back to the gym in 1 minutes 23 seconds, record!

* * *

"Hey Hummel get your ass over here!" Ms Sylvester shouted once I entered the room. I didn't understand why she only wanted my butt to be over there when it was attached to the rest of my body. I could smell a lot of sweat from all the bodies around me. I wrinkled my nose, not that it made the smell go away. " I want you to go over there and show me some of your moves!" She said. I guess she meant that I should show her how flexible I am? that's what all the other girls were doing.

I went over to a mat and bent backwards from a standing position into a crab, It hurt but I knew it made my body look better. I flipped my legs over my head a few times, doing 6 backwards flips. I heard Grace clap once I finished, she loved to see me do that. Grace wasn't as flexible, she could do a handstand and cartwheels but wasn't able to do any flips.

"Well done Porcelain, now do some jump rope" She told me. I nodded and went over to the 5 girls who were repeatedly skipping with pieces of rope. I picked one up that was red, it was rough and I knew I would have sore hands after I did this. I managed to do 200 jumps before Ms Sylvester stopped me, she seemed to have been watching me do all these activities, which made me feel very nervous about messing up.

"Now I want you to run round and round this room whilst singing pumped up kicks by Foster the people" She said. I was confused, running and singing were hard. I still did it though, and I saw Blaine come in while I was singing the chorus, he smiled and waved, I just carried on running and singing. After doing 20 laps of the Gym I finished the song. Ms Sylvester seemed pleased with me, I thought.

"That was hard" I told her when she beckoned me over

"It'll only get harder" I heard a girl mutter who was doing step ups with two weights in both hands, that looked easy enough.

"Look, you can sing, dance, move and do it all at the same time Kid. Your good and I'm sorry how Becky acted when she got kicked off. I told her it wasn't personal" Before she could say anything else I spoke.

"I liked her, not when she was shouting but she has Down syndrome and she should be given a chance like I was. It's a nasty feeling when you are not allowed to do things if you have a certain condition" I whispered, I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"You have a fair point. Look Becky is no where as talented as you Porce, but if it means that much to you I'll let her back on but she isn't head cheerio, you are" She told me.

"Thank you, I would hug you because what you did was nice but I don't want to touch you" I told her. The girl doing step ups laughed at me, I don't like her.

"That's ok, I wouldn't touch you either" She told me "We're not that different you and me, now go and spend some time with Curly fries, he's been watching you for ages now. It's starting to creep me out"

"Yes Ms Sylvester"

I walked over to Blaine and saw him pretending to read a book, It was harry potter. I could tell he wasn't actually reading it because it was upside down. He then looked up and smiled.

"Do you wanna go to my house?" He asked

"I thought you were redecorating?"

"You can still come over, It's the new nursery that needs painting" He told me

"Nursery?"

"My mom's pregnant, I'll be having a little sister in a few months. My older brother is coming over to start painting it, you could help if you want. I don't have to but if you wanted, we could. sorry I'm rambling I should shut up now"

"I didn't think you were rambling. I love to paint" I told him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. A yes to what?

"A yes to what?" I asked out loud

"I asked if you want to come round"

"I would like to, can Grace come?" I asked, noticing Grace talking to a few of the other cheerleaders.

"Sure" He said holding out his arm.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long to update, I got a kindle and It's fustrating to write on a touch screen, so I got my dad's laptop to write on for the day. Hopefully I'll be allowed it tomorrow as well. I updated Delirious as well and I'll be updating other stories during this week. Please review!**


End file.
